Sailor Moon and the Alchemic Memories
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: Sequel to Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone. Oh no! Join Fullmetal Alchemist and friends alongside the Sailor Scouts as they escape Sailor Pluto to FMA!
1. Back to Before

Author's Note

I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist. But please oh please, don't take my idea.

I'm back, and with the sequel to Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone! I'm sorry if this was too long of a wait for some people, but I had a lot of stuff going on in school, and I had to cut back on what I was writing. Since we've just hit the summer I'll be able to write more, including this fic. I hope everyone enjoys it! Later!

**Sailor Moon and the Alchemic Memories**

**Chapter 1: Back to Before**

When they arrived, Sailor Pluto was waiting. Beyond, a large vortex was waiting. Beyond that, the ice cream parlor was waiting. The group looked at one another.

"We're going to forget this, aren't we?" Sailor Jupiter demanded. Sailor Pluto merely nodded.

"And leave all that knowledge behind? What the hell did you send us on the mission for anyhow?" Ed shouted at her. A swift smack from Winry occurred.

"She's our ride home, remember?" she reminded. She looked down, trying not to cry again. She just couldn't bring herself to stop. The truth hurt too much.

"You knew they had a poor test," Sailor Mercury accused quietly.

"You wanted us to finish it so that they would make it harder?" Roy asked, remotely amused. "That sounds like something I would do Sailor Pluto."

"Trista, you can't be take them away forever!" Sailor Venus cried, as the group looked at her. Why was she getting so worked up. It suddenly sunk in what was being implied. Sailor Moon looked at her broach, and Winry looked up from her depressing attempt to stop her tears. It was true, wasn't it? They were going away.

"It was inevitable Mina," Sailor Uranus grunted.

"Just because you wish to ignore that, does not mean you can do as you wish. We cannot let knowledge of that place, of this place, leave this dimension," Sailor Neptune reminded them. The girls looked at one another, and to the four of FMA. Roy, Ed, Al, and Winry looked awestruck.

"Can't they stay a little longer Trista? Please? If you're going to wipe our memories, as least let us say goodbye," Sailor Moon said softly.

"As you wish Sailor Moon," Sailor Pluto said with a bow, as the group looked at Sailor Moon, the vortex and the three other Sailor Scouts vanishing.

"She's probably giving us five minutes," Sailor Mars grumbled, as the Sailor Scouts returned to their normal forms.

"That's five minutes we need to spend in a rush," Serena snapped, grabbing Ed and Al and dashing towards the temple. "Come on you guys! We don't have much time!"

The group looked at one another, shrugged, and raced after Serena. Whatever this was, they hoped it was good.

"Hey Amy," Winry panted. "What do you think she wants?"

"She's heading for the temple!" Raye replied to her. "I have no idea, unless she's playing matchmaker again."

"Why grab Alphonse and Fullmetal?" Roy shouted up to them. He was in the back of the group.

"Why is he back there?" Raye wondered. Then it hit her. All the girls were in front of him. She jogged next to him, letting the other girls pass her. She shot him a hurt, angered look, as she slowed down to behind him, seeing if it would work. Suddenly, Roy tore through the lines to the front of the group. Raye kept her giggle in and moved back next to Winry.

"What was that about Raye?" Lita asked her, as Raye kept a smug look. Mina beamed.

"Oh! Is our little Raye acutally getting jealous?" Mina whispered. Winry laughed, as Raye's face went dark.

"No, your little Raye is protecting you from the pervert!" she said venomously, the fires rose in her eyes.

"Um, okay," Winry muttered, as Serena's distant from rushed up the stairs.

"She's going to run over Grandpa!" Raye exclaimed, suddenly rushing ahead of the group. They heard a yelp, and then kicked it into high-gear with Raye as they made a mad dash to the temple.

Upon arrival, they heard Ed shouting at Serena, and Al holding him back.

"Who wants to bet Meatball Head called Edna short?" Mina giggled. Raye was checking on her grandfather, who had been run over by the rampaging Serena.

"Grandpa, don't worry. The tourists just were so excited to visit the temple," Raye explained with a soft smile. "We'll take care of it for you."

"Chad and you? If you two took care of everything, I'd have to retire twenty years from now!"

"Grandpa!" Raye exclaimed. "I meant me, the girls, and Chad."

"Oh! If you guys took care of everything, I could retire early!"

"Grandpa," Raye sighed. She called for Chad, as Chad warily carried her grandfather inside. Amy tailed after, quizzing Chad on the medical care of the elderly. She stomped over to Serena. "YOU GOT GRANDPA IN YOUR STUPID DASH OVER HERE! This better be important, OR ELSE!"

"She wants us to create the transmutation circle we made before we came here," Al explained.

"Why's he so upset?" Raye asked, angry.

"She said we only had a short amount of time, and she was sure Ed could handle it."

The group said seriously silent. Then, they burst out laughing.

"We thought she'd called him short or something," Lita exclaimed.

"To Ed, that is being called short," Winry huffed. The three gave each other a look. Why was Winry in a bad mood?

"Come on Ed, quit trying to pick a fight and make whatever it was you were making that got you here," Serena begged. Ed stopped fighting, and was now the one giving a look. Amy came back from inside, sighing heavily.

"Your Grandpa is going to be fine; it's Chad I worry about," she announced to Raye. She noted that no one was really listening, and wondered what the noise was about.

"You want me to make a compass?"

"Yes!"

Ed quickly drew the circle on the ground, the group watching with wonder. Roy took at least two minutes to draw a circle and here Ed was, finishing it in less than one!

"Outstanding," Amy whispered to herself.

"He's outdrawing the colonel," Raye said with a smirk.

"That's not the way to make a transmutation circle for a compass," Roy pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. Do your thing guys!" Serena cheered, as the two Elric brothers looked at one another, shrugged, and clapped their hands, as the black hole showed up underneath them. They saw Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus coming up the stairs.

"Hurry up!" Serena begged the sky, as the group began to fall.

"NO!" a masculine voice shouted, falling into the void with the others. Just as the three Sailor Scouts reached the top of the stairs, there was a WHOOSH, and the hole vanished. Sailor Pluto sighed.

"Let me guess," Sailor Uranus hissed, as Sailor Pluto sighed. Little Sailor Saturn came out from the treeline.

"Momma, do we really need to chase after them?" she asked.

"They'll come back on their own," Sailor Pluto sighed. "I just hope Sailor Moon realizes what she's just gotten herself into…"


	2. Signs of the Apocalypse

Author's Note

I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist. But please oh please, don't take my idea.

Okay, so I must give thanks to everyone who reviewed the final chapter of _Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone_. You inspired the sequel, a lot. I had some ideas already pre-made (as you may have guessed by the reactions of two particular people), but hopefully everyone will like this little adventure…hehe… enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Alchemic Memories**

**Chapter 2: Signs of the Apocalypse**

The landing wasn't soft; that much was certain. Ed swore as three of the girls landed atop him, and Al beyond that. It was a dogpile that he didn't want to be on the bottom of. Unfortunately, the rest of the gang came tumbling down, all landing atop the pile, until at last Serena landed "gently" on the top, rolling off of the pile and onto her butt on the dirt.

"That worked out better than I thought it would," Serena giggled. The group behind her gave her the death stare. With a quick leap, the blond lunar princess helped everyone out of the pile, as she took a headcount. "Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten is Ed!"

Ed groaned. His internal organs felt flat, and he wanted to kill something—anything.

"Wait, weren't there only nine of us at the temple?" Raye pointed out. The group looked at one another, and then noticed that there was another guy in their ranks.

"EEP!" Winry cried, seeing as she stood next to him. His dark black hair and blue eyes reminded her of someone she'd seen recently, but she couldn't remember who.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed, leaping into a hug with him, which he gladly returned.

"Serena, where are we?" the man, Darien, asked.

"Who is that?" Winry asked.

"Serena's boyfriend," the other four girls sighed.

"Fullmetal, we're going to have a nice long talk if you thought that transmutation was for a compass," Roy said sternly.

"Hey, don't pin this on me! Blame it on the manual!" Ed replied. He presented a giant book from behind him, and flipped it open to a page with the word compass embroidered on the top. Beneath it was a circle, the same one he had drawn only moments before.

"Brother, didn't we say this was one of the seven signs of the end of the world?" Al said simply. Ed drew the circle again and put it in his coat pocket.

"You mean like Serena having a plan?" Mina said jokingly. "We have seven too!"

"Wait, if one of yours and one of ours came true," Ed said, as his face visibly paled. Roy's face was filled with curiosity. Winry was shivering.

"That list was scary," she admitted to no one.

"Whoa, hold up," Lita said. "Serena, you planned this?"

"Yes," Serena replied. The girls visibly paled.

"What were the other six signs?" Mina asked them quietly.

"Well, let's see. Al having a squirrel living in his metal," Ed started.

"Ed selling his automail for food."

"Winry giving up work in automail."

"Us having a sister."

"Dad coming home and giving us a giant hug and shouting 'I love you boys so much that I'll never leave home again'."

"And lastly," Al started.

"Flying pigs!" the two exclaimed.

"That list is scary," Amy whispered.

"But it doesn't top ours," Mina exclaimed.

"But all those things are impossible!" Ed shouted at her. Mina smiled, shaking her finger.

"Improbable, not impossible," Mina replied, giggling. "Now ours are impossible."

"Raye falls head over heels for a guy," Lita started.

"Lita goes out on a date with a guy who doesn't remind her of an old boyfriend," Raye shot back.

"Amy doesn't become a doctor," Mina added.

"Darien loses the tuxedo and runs around in spandex," Serena giggled.

"Mina doesn't flirt with a guy," Amy pointed out

"And lastly," all five girls chorused. "Beryl comes back from the dead and says 'You can have Darien, Serenity'."

"Hey, yours are improbable too!" Ed shouted at them.

"You're right," Mina said in a joking manner. She smiled.

"But if one of each of your signs came true, does that mean the world is ending?" Winry asked them both. All seven of them laughed.

"No way!" they chorused.

"All seven signs need to come to pass," Amy explained.

"One sign is a hint that something new and dangerous is starting," Lita pointed out.

"Two is a sign that we're at a crossroads, the world could end, it might not," Ed said.

"Three is definitely a sign that the world is coming into chaos," Serena said, looking down.

"Four means we have lost someone close to us," Al added.

"Five is the sign that we are running out of time," Raye said.

"Six is the second to last sign. This is the sign where there is one last chance to change fate, but that doesn't mean we can or want to," Amy said, as if reading from a book.

"Seven means the apocalypse," the whole group chorused.

"You guys even have the same steps?" Winry asked.

"I guess we do," Ed said distantly. "I wonder what the dangerous thing is?"

"It's just strange that two signs have passed in the same span of time is all," Mina giggled nervously. Roy coughed, visibly annoyed.

"If you children are done now, we have to get back to Central—whichever way that is," Roy said, looking around.

"I could always make a compass," Ed pointed out.

"NO!" the group shouted…


	3. Lost

Author's Note

I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist. But please oh please, don't take my idea.

Oh how I wonder what Ed's question was…just kidding. Actually, if you look close enough at the last chapter of SMatPS, I've already revealed this question and answer. Anyhow, this week we'll be trying to find our way, apparently lost in FMA! Okay, no more rhyming for me. Or singing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Alchemic Memories**

**Chapter 3: Lost**

Ed was deep in thought. If there was truly only one way to make a Philosopher's Stone, how come Serena's was so pure? It's true that she did seem to have a purifying air about her, but how could she manage that?

"Brother," Al whispered, breaking Ed out of his concentration. The group was walking alongside the edge of a forest on an old dirt road. "Something is in the bushes."

Ed was on high alert, knowing that it couldn't be Winry, because she was behind him, and that it couldn't be a military officer. They didn't know where they were at, so whoever or whatever was there, might be an enemy. The Sailor Scouts and Darien instinctively made a circle around Serena, wands in hand, and a rose ready to go. The group looked around, waiting. After a few more minutes, a rabbit hopped into view.

"YOU GOT ME WORKED UP OVER A RABBIT?" Ed screeched. The group was still tensed as Ed's face fell. "Let me guess. Something dark and scary is behind me again."

They nodded, as Ed turned. He came face to chest with Major Armstrong. A very angry looking Major Armstrong.

"Where have you all been for the past few weeks? We've been searching around the clock!" the major proclaimed.

"A few weeks?" Roy asked, disbelieving. "I would have sworn it was only three or four days."

"Time must transpire differently at home," Amy whispered into Ed's ear.

"And who are these young ladies and gentleman? New members of the military?" Armstrong demanded. Winry scooted away.

"Don't count me in this Major! I'm the mechanic, remember?" she asked. Raye's eyes narrowed on the burly, muscular man.

"You're not Major Armstrong," she accused quietly.

"Perceptive little girl. What was your first clue?"

"You're not creeping me out with pink sparkles," Raye replied simply, as the group crashed.

"Wait, how did you know he has pink sparkles?" Ed demanded. Raye shrugged.

"I've seen him before. Besides, even an idiot with a small amount of the powers of perception could see through THAT disguise!" Raye said smugly. The phony Armstrong growled, as they transformed into a creature all of them had seen once before.

"Envy," Al and Ed uttered.

"That homunculus," Roy gasped.

"Mother of Venus! That's a she!" Mina cried, as the group looked at her.

"How can you tell? Envy can change gender at will!" Ed proclaimed.

"Wait, I see it too. Hey, Mina, does she look like who I think she looks like?" Lita muttered.

"I wish she didn't," Mina said quietly.

"What tips you off that Envy is a girl?" Ed demanded.

"Sorry to break it to you, but pipsqueak's right. I can change my gender at will."

"And you said we should stop picking on him for his height," Serena said, giggling some.

"You treat me as if I'm not a threat," Envy said, sounding hurt.

"You aren't," Raye said bluntly. "And to answer you, for me, it's the voice."

"Totally the hair," Lita said.

"And I can simply tell for I am the Goddess of Love!" Mina exclaimed. The group crashed, again.

"You know I'm supposed to kill you, right?" Envy asked them, as the girls shook their heads. "THEN WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED?"

"I am the Goddess of Love!" Mina replied. "And love conquers all!"

"I thought you were the scout of love," Ed groaned.

"Well, I upgraded to Goddess from last time! I asked the book and it said so!" Mina replied.

"Was that your question?" Lita asked, sighing.

"No way! But it was a perk!"

Insert group sigh as Envy began to stamp his/her foot.

"You should all be terrified. I'm going to kill you!" Envy roared.

"Then why haven't you?" Darien said smugly, as Envy stamped his/her feet again.

"Envy, let them go," a sultry voice said, as a woman with a voluptuous form and wavy black hair arrived. "They said this was not the time to act."

"But I was going to kill them!" Envy whined, like a little three-year-old.

"Lust says no, Envy. I don't want to get in trouble," an extremely—rotund bald guy said, sucking his thumb.

"Homunculi," Ed growled.

"Can it Ed. We're not here for you today. But do take my advice and ditch the Moon Princess. She'll be more trouble than she's worth soon enough."

And with that the two were gone, as Envy stamped his/her foot again.

"This is so unfair!" Envy proclaimed, as he/she too vanished into the woods.

"Do you think it's really been a few weeks?" Winry asked Ed, who shrugged.

"We'll know when we get to Central."

"Excuse me for pointing out the obvious, but which way is Central?" Lita demanded.

"I can get out a map," Amy suggested, her hand going for her computer, as Roy stopped her.

"We'll draw attention to ourselves if you girls do anything out of the ordinary," Roy replied. "For all we know we're in Ishbal, and I'm not a very popular guy there."

"Really? Why?" Raye asked, as Roy suddenly looked distant.

"Well, you know where this leaves us, right Al?" Ed sighed, as the two started walking, the group in tow.

"Yes. Lost…"


	4. Alchemist Who?

Author's Note

I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Wow, I'm so sorry for delaying this like I have. I also personally apologize to FMAFreak129. I told you that night or the following morning, and here I am, on Saturday at 2:06 AM, just finishing this chapter. I just haven't had any inspiration for it… sorry! Well, here it is, the next chapter. And seriously, can you guys help me? I need it, bad. I don't want to make this the first fic I delete! Any suggestions you have, leave it in a review or send me a pm… all help is appreciated. Anything from alchemy lessons to the purpose of Dante and the homunculi... anything at all would be wonderful, and I will give you credit if I use it. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Alchemic Memories**

**Chapter 4: Alchemist Who?**

"What did they mean by the Moon Princess being more trouble than she's worth?" Ed asked the girls. Raye was the first to speak.

"Every enemy we've ever faced has said that!" she pointed out. "And frankly, the enemies only ever come for her and her—oh—umm, do you think they're after the crystal girls?"

"It's possible," Ed said. "But how would they know what the crystal is?"

"Edward, you have some explaining to do," Roy said sternly.

"I'm a little confused too," Winry added.

"Look at that! A sign!" Ed exclaimed, as he and Al dashed along.

"I don't think they want to talk," Serena said simply, as the group sighed.

"So Serena will become more trouble than she's worth?" Winry asked to no one.

"She's already more trouble than she's worth. We don't need them to tell us that," Raye sighed.

"Raye! You're so mean!" Serena whined. "I went to all the trouble to get us here without getting our memories erased and you call me trouble!"

"You just contradicted yourself," Darien minded.

"Darien, you don't think I'm trouble, do you?" Serena asked with a pout on her face.

"Of course not!" Darien replied. "I'd do anything for you Serena, and you know it."

"I love you Darien," Serena said.

"Hello, people here?" Raye said.

"I don't mind," Mina replied.

"I don't either," Roy said, as Winry gave him a shocked look.

"Give it a rest. I'm allowed to let him know that I love him, aren't I?" Serena pouted again. The group sighed.

"It's okay Serena, I love you too," Darien replied, as Serena clung to him and the group finally started to move after Al and Ed. They were looking at the sign with great distress.

"What in the world does it say?" Ed said, struggling to see the sign atop a high pole. The group chuckled. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?"

"It says Central," Amy said, pre-empting the argument to follow. "And the sign is pointing that way? Do we follow?"

"Yes we do!" Winry said, not giving the group a chance to think about it as they started walking again.

"So, um, how are you guys going to explain us?" Lita asked. The group thought about this as they walked. They certainly couldn't just say where the girls and Darien had really come from—their next stop would be the mental ward.

"We could say that Mina is Ed's student," Winry suggested. "And you four are the cheering squad."

"But that would mean before we reached Central, we'd have to teach Mina everything about alchemy," Al said. "And it took us years to learn it all."

"Not to mention we aren't sure how much time we have to teach Mina alchemy," Ed said. "This is a shaky plan."

"But we've always got the resort… have her use her Sailor Powers," Raye pointed out. "In fact, we all could, but that's dangerous too."

"Too many situations to consider here. Although it might be wisest to teach Mina alchemy," Roy said. "The book did say she was the only one who could learn."

"Then until further notice, Mina, you are now Al's and my apprentice. This isn't going to be easy," Ed said. Mina nodded furiously.

"I'll do my best!" she cheered…


	5. The Circle

Author's Note

I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Well, here it is, the next chapter. I still need help, and if you have any suggestions, leave it in a review or send me a pm… all help is appreciated. This idea came from Suuki-Aldrea! Oh, and there are some reminders as to what happened in the last chapter of Sailor Moon and the Philosopher's Stone, so that what's going on makes more sense. Thanks Aleric! Thanks everyone, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Sailor Moon and the Alchemic Memories**

**Chapter 5: The Circle**

"A sphere?" Mina asked again.

"Yes, a sphere," Ed said, smiling some. They were taking a rest break, seeing as the group had walked for hours with no sign of civilization, and they had yet to teach Mina much in the way of alchemy. "You just draw the circle exactly as the diagram shows, set the rock in the center, and place your hands in the indicated place to make the circle activate."

"Okay!"

As Ed, Mina, and Al went to work, Amy took notes nearby, until she was nabbed away by Lita and Serena. The three shortly joined Winry and Raye, as they huddled together. Not too far off from them, were Roy and Darien, both watching Mina, Ed, and Al with intrigue. Their current rest spot? The middle of the road. This way, they could stop the first passerby and request assistance.

"I don't get it," Serena said, pouting. "I mean, how can Mina be the only alchemic apprentice?"

"Because she's from Venus in your dimension," Winry replied. "Remember the story?"

The group thought back briefly to the tale that Winry had read from the book.

_Long ago, before the world split, there lay a kingdom of brutal killers. Those who had no hopes of repentance that caused mayhem throughout the galaxy where they dwelled. At the head of this madness was a single woman, named Vicious. At this time, she had a hope, a future. In fact, as the day of her death approached, she had several dozen children, all of which were as violent as Vicious herself._

_The galaxy was in turmoil, and this queen had to be taken out. In fact, even the word Lunarian sent fear across the galaxy for quite some time. The Mercurial Royals devised a plan. Using their surrender as a ploy, they sent various members of the court to draw a circle around the kingdom that left the rest of its planetary people in fear. After three days, the circle was drawn._

_With a single clap of one set of Venetian hands, since they were the ones who used to command such mighty magic, the kingdom vanished in a red light. The results bore the very first Philosopher's Stone, a red gem that was bloodier than the kingdom it destroyed._

_This stone, made from the bloodiest of circumstances, was placed under the eye of a new Lunarian ruler, named Serene. The queen was placed atop the throne, to remind the planet and the remaining people of the peace that they wished to be enforced. This story was doomed to become lost when the dimensions split, of course, and the stone that started out as a blood red, lost its color over time, being purified by the now peaceful way of the Lunarians, and a lack of use._

Remembering that horrid tale slightly lowered their spirits.

"Only Venetian hands commanded that mighty magic," Amy replied, soft-spoken. "Remember?"

"Well, you know," Lita said, looking around. "I do remember a little from Venus. This place is kinda like it."

"You remember what Venus used to look like?" Serena gasped. "I'm lucky I remember what the moon looked like!"

"You didn't travel that much Serena," Raye said, feeling remotely nostalgic with the recent conversation. "Of course, I didn't go to any other palaces besides yours."

"Does this mean alchemy and our magic are similar?" Amy asked them now, deep in thought. "I mean, since the book did say that it was a mighty magic."

"Who knows," Winry sighed. "Hey Raye, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure," Raye said, seeing Winry's desire to change topic.

"What did you ask the book?" she quizzed, as Raye's face paled and blushed all at once. "You seemed so happy about it."

Raye began a stream of gibberish and random hand gestures, the words unable to escape her lips for some reason. She stole a glance at Roy, who was now looking at the scene, blushed more, and looked away.

"You asked about Roy?" Serena gasped. "What did it say? What did it say?"

"I was just curious if he was single," Raye started slowly, the words staying dangerously close to a whisper.

"You went on a manhunt with the guy and the whole time you were wondering if he had a girlfriend?" Lita asked.

"When Ms. Riza showed up, Roy did seem to be pretty happy," Winry noted.

"I know, that's why I wanted to know," Raye snapped. She composed herself. "Sorry, it just made me so mad for some reason."

"You were jealous of Riza?" Amy asked, the girls staring at the semi-composed Raye.

"YES!" screamed a voice. In the midst of their conversation, it seemed that Mina had managed to make a sphere out of a rock. The girls all chuckled at their blonde friend, who lept and danced around, swinging Ed around once or twice and then swinging herself around Al. The three looked so—enthusiastic together.

"Wow, you're a natural Mina," Ed exclaimed.

"Brother's right. You really are good at it!" Al added.

"I almost thought it was going to be a cube, but I did it! I can't wait to show the others!" Mina cheered.

"I think they all know you did it already," Ed sighed, seeing the captivated audience and blushing.

"It seems that Ed doesn't like the spotlight, huh Ames?" Lita asked, as Amy jumped.

"Huh?"

"So you were staring!" Lita said in a jolly little tone. Amy blushed.

"Let's get going," Winry said suddenly, getting up and starting to move on. "We don't want to take all day."

The group watched her start walking.

"What's up with Winry?" Serena wondered, as the rest of the group sighed, getting ready to move on as well…


End file.
